


Precious Gifts

by Shadowblayze



Series: Fragments 'Verse [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 20:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4679735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowblayze/pseuds/Shadowblayze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The watches Primo gave his Guardians were made by Talbot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Precious Gifts

‘ _Givro eterna amicizia._ ’

It wasn’t until she took the age of the watch into account, (gauged by a few handy spells), and changed the ‘v’ to a ‘u’ that Lily Potter managed to translate the first part of that statement.

‘ _I swear eternal friendship_.’

The watch had come into her possession after her Nana’s death.  Petunia was being insufferable about having inherited Nana’s pearls, but Lily had always loved the old watch and was more than happy to receive it.

―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―

Lily conjured a strap and slid the watch around Harry’s neck as she whispered her final words to her baby.  “You are _loved_ , Harry. Mamma loves you, Dadda loves you, Paddy loves you.  _You are so, so loved Harry_.”  Lily’s green eyes were filled with tears and she kissed her son one last time just as the door blew open.

“Please, please not Harry!” She begged the merciless being.

“Stand aside, silly girl.”

“ _Please_!”  She pleaded once more.

“Stand aside!”

“ _Please take me instead_!  **_Not my baby, not Harry!”_**   Lily pled desperately a third time.

“ _Avada Kedavra_!”

The flame-haired woman crumpled to the floor, lifeless.

The being turned his wand on the babe, “ _Avada Kedavra_.”  He intoned ruthlessly, sending a green light speeding towards the crying toddler.

Only, something strange happened just then.

―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―

Lampo had been Primo’s Lightning Guardian, (despite his best efforts to remain cowardly and away from the fighting).

When Elena had been killed in the uprising of the Sicilian Vespers shortly after the military forces of the Vongola had been disbanded and everything went to _hell_ Lampo had still been the youngest Guardian by a fairly wide margin.

After Daemon’s betrayal and the scattering of the First Generation, Lampo had been at a loss of what to do without the people he had always considered to be his _true family_ around him.

Eventually he’d wound up in bed with G’s daughter and, having no desire to die young, had married her once she’d turned up pregnant- G being in Japan with Giotto or not.

Truthfully, it had been a happy marriage, and he had passed his watch to his oldest grandson when the brat had turned sixteen.

The watches however, were linked to the Vongola Rings, and occasionally a person would have a strong enough Flame to call him from where his consciousness rested inside the Ring to wherever they were, but usually only for a moment or two.

It would seem his descendants weren’t all that strong or valiant……..

…..not all that shocking, really.  He would have expected G’s blood to be a bit stronger, though.

This time it wasn’t a call or a whim, it was a _demand_.

Lampo’s spiritual form coalesced into a room with a dead woman, a snake-like creature, and a toddler.

The green-haired man’s eyes narrowed and he opened both of his eyes as the being raised the wand, (really?  Magicals were still using wands?), and uttered the words to that spell they used to kill livestock.

The spell sped towards the toddler who had _Lampo’s watch_.

Bright green eyes stared into bright green eyes for a moment as Lampo caught the toddler’s teary gaze.

Lampo’s Shield might be a spiritual construct like him, but the woman _\- the mother he was assuming_ \- had been kind enough to fill the air with magic and Lightning Flames.

The First Generation Lightning Guardian’s Shield met the spell head-on and Lampo used his mastery of his Aspect to send the spell hurtling back towards the bastard _with interest_.

Unfortunately, with all the wild magic and Lightning Flames in the air, there was an explosion and the baby received a Flame Scar from one of the Shield’s stray volts.

Lampo hadn’t fought against _Daemon the Traitor_ without learning about possessions though, and had destroyed the jagged bit of the bastard’s soul that tried to latch on to his cute little decedent after the main soul had fled from Lampo’s fury.

He turned around and faced the boy, “Hey, it’ll be alright, brat.”  Lampo said gently.

The toddler just kept crying.

Lampo wanted to cry, too.

―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―

The more he watched these people, the more he was convinced that the magical world had actually _regressed_ since his death.

Lampo had been watching over his cute little decedent, (who he found out was named Hadrian James, Lampo would call him Baleno), since the incident and _he did not like these people at all_.  The kept trying to take the watch from little Baleno and only Lampo’s interference was keeping that from happening.

(He was also very happy that the watches Talbot made were perception based.  Apparently little Baleno didn’t feel safe either and was keeping Lampo hidden by instinct.)

When he saw the white-haired man, (‘Professor Dumbledore’ they had called him), erecting Blood Wards, Lampo knew that he’d have to do something _drastic_.

 _He’s never going to let me live this down._ Lampo mentally lamented as he watched the magicals depart.

―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―

Baleno blinked sleepily up at the person who had so rudely woken him up, “Grandpa G!” He whined at the red-haired man, “It’s _Saturday_.”

G smirked down at his however-many-greats grandson, “Rise and shine, kiddo!”

Baleno grumbled but complied.

For as long as he could remember Baleno had always had Grandpa G and _Nonno_ Lampo watching over him. 

They taught him to read and write and count and how to direct his Flames and his magic and told him stories about the group they all used to be in together called ‘Vongola’ which had been led by Grandpa G’s best friend, Giotto.

Granted, some of the things they taught him were ancient history and kind of boring, but they were still really cool!

It was Grandpa G that had come up with the plan to get Baleno out of his cupboard, and _Nonno_ Lampo was the one who whispered cool things for him to say when Dudley tried to talk bad about his mom.

Baleno knew that they were dead and only existed inside the Vongola Rings, but they were the only family that he really had, because the Dursley’s _hated_ him.

(The Vongola Rings were also how they knew about the modern world, as the bearer’s Flame connected to the Ring and left the information the person knew behind.  It was part of what being the Ring Guardian meant- as they had to be up-to-date on the happenings of the world to decide how much of the Ring’s power to lend to the person.)

Baleno was now eight and Grandpa G had come up with a plan to get the boy out of England. They knew they only had one shot at this and the sacrificial Flames that Lily Potter had invoked wouldn’t be able to sustain G and Lampo’s constant presence much longer.

So, Baleno kept his grumbling mostly to himself as he mentally prepared himself to face his family’s cold shoulders and hateful comments.

 _Just one more month_.  He told himself firmly.

―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―

Back inside the rings, the First Generation Guardians could congregate and share information. 

Which was what they were doing.

“Sawada Tsunayoshi is roughly six years old.” Alaude reported briskly, “Although Sawada Iemitsu _is an idiot who is ruining my CEDEF because he won’t dig deep enough to see through Daemon’s falsehoods_ , Tsunayoshi seems to be a lot like Giotto was when he was young.”

“You mean hopelessly naïve and wimpy unless he had something to protect?’ G asked wryly.

“ _Oi_!” Giotto squawked indignantly.

“Precisely.” Alaude answered smoothly, “Baleno will need to make contact with Tsunayoshi early on, but I don’t think that will be an issue.  He has the documentation he needs, correct?”

“He does.” G replied with a grimace, “Though having to send him into some of those places disgusted me.”

“At least he won’t be homeless or having to live as an illegal.” Alaude pointed out calmly, “that would be far worse than a few risky situations in his native country.”

“I know that, stupid Cloud!” G snapped irritably, “But I didn’t fight against the oligarchy just to have to watch my decedent have to walk into a den of thieves and murders to get papers, just so he can leave his native country because people want to use him!”

“Now, now.” Giotto said placating, “We don’t like this either, G, but what is done is done.  Baleno will be able to live comfortably with his papers, even if he’ll have to skirt the guardian issue.”

“I still don’t like it.” G grumbled.

“Neither do I.” Alaude agreed, “But we deal with what we are given, not with what we want.”

“How are we skirting the guardian issue?  This is all for naught if he gets picked up by the authorities and deported.” Asari pointed out genially.

“He’s going to the magicals’ Bank to get the contents of his Trust Vault and converting them all to yen.” Alaude said briskly, “Then he’ll board the flight for Japan and arrive in Namimori.  Once there G and Lampo will find a suitable place for him to stay, and then Baleno will use his own magic and Flames to make G visible for the official paperwork for his bank accounts and such.”

“It’s going to be exhausting for him to do this, so we’re really going to have to limit the amount of time we spend with him for a while after that.” Lampo informed them, “But he’ll be settling in and we’ll be setting up contingencies, so we should be fine.”

“So basically he’ll be living on his own in a foreign country as a nine-year-old.” Knuckle pointed out with a frown, “I don’t really like it.”

“None of us do, Knuckle.” Giotto rushed to interject, “But from what Lampo overheard the night little Baleno’s parents died and what we’re all gathered from our bearers who know of magic, they won’t let him be himself if he stays and waits for his letter.”

“His family is also quite unkind to him.” Asari mentioned calmly.

“Yes, they are not the ultimate sort of people.” Knuckle agreed grimly.

“Eastern magical education also begins part-way through Elementary school.” Asari pointed out serenely, “Which is usually eight.  If he waits he’ll be truly handicapped in his education and struggle.”

“Anyways,” Alaude cut them off, he was getting to the end of his patience for gatherings such as this, “He will essentially be on his own, but Lampo and G will still be in the watch if he truly needs them.  The boy is also very used to having to be independent, so I believe he will be fine.  The financial, legal, and living arrangements are covered and if Tsunayoshi is anything like Giotto he won’t be alone very long.  Is there anything else?”

“I still don’t like this,” Knuckle admitted, “But it seems that this young man will simply have to rise above life’s challenges to reach his ultimate potential.”

“Agreed.” Giotto echoed, “So, anything else?”

―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―

Baleno had been nervous when he’d gone to get his fake papers made, but not truly felt _fear_. 

The same could be said for going to the magical Bank and withdrawing all of his Trust Vault money, (after the painful security checks), and boarding a plane to cross a continent to enter an entirely unfamiliar country with fake papers.  He’d sat through the long meeting with the bankers, school officials, and others while holding onto his magic and Flames to keep Nonno Lampo or Grandpa G or both from fading back to the spiritual plane and hadn’t been scared.

Knowing that he could only call on them unless it was a true emergency and being alone for the first time in memory?

It was _terrifying_.

Laying there in his new bed, he curled in on himself and clutched the stuffed bunny he’d only bought because Nonno Lampo _wouldn’t shut up about it_ tightly as he sobbed.

He _really_ wished his only family wasn’t dead right about now.

―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―~~―

 

 


End file.
